quakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shambler
En Quake, un Shambler es una gran bestia similar a un yeti con un pelaje peludo manchado de sangre, una boca muy grande que muestra enormes colmillos, sin ojos visibles y garras afiladas. El Shambler tiene una falta total de expresión facial. Su furioso golpe de garras cuerpo a cuerpo hace un daño enorme y, a distancia, puede atacar proyectando un rayo de electricidad hacia su oponente. Su ataque eléctrico solo funcionará si ve a su enemigo cuando termina su carga de animación. De lo contrario, fallará. Estrategias * El Shambler es una criatura muy intimidante, y no solo por su apariencia amenazante. A pesar de tener un marco grande, es sorprendentemente rápido y difícil de superar. Su ataque eléctrico puede tomar hasta 30 puntos de salud (40 en dificultad Pesadilla), y golpeará a menos que te escondas detrás de algo o estés fuera de su alcance. Debido a su tamaño, intentará golpearte con su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo si estás incluso a una distancia moderadamente corta; Esto puede tomar hasta 60 puntos de daño en un solo ataque (hasta 120 si usa las dos garras). Con un total de 600 puntos de vida, el Shambler es el Enemigo más difícil de matar en todo el juego. * Como el Shambler recibe la mitad del daño de los explosivos, evita usar el Lanzagranadas o Lanzacohetes contra él. En su lugar, saca tu Súperpistola de Clavos o tu Rayo y dispara. Ambas armas eliminarán a un Shambler en poco tiempo. La Pistola de Clavos ordinaria es un poco menos efectiva contra el Shambler, ya que solo recibe 7 puntos de daño de salud en lugar de los 9 habituales. * Cubrirse a una distancia segura es probablemente la estrategia más recomendable cuando se trata de un Shambler. Si no puede verte mientras usa su ataque con rayo eléctrico, fallará. Un método alternativo es acercarse al Shambler con tu Escopeta, Escopeta de Doble Cañón, Pistola de Clavos, Súperpistola de Clavos o Rayo equipado, esquivar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y dispararle hasta que muera. Esta es una maniobra muy arriesgada, pero una forma eficiente de manejar a la criatura sin recibir daño cuando se hace con éxito. Pero, si te persigue uno de estos, es una buena manera de defenderte. Sin embargo, esta estrategia es solo para el combate uno a uno, y podría causar serios problemas si se intenta mientras está en compañía de varios otros enemigos. Además, evita esta técnica si juegas en dificultad Pesadilla; sus ataques son dos veces más rápidos, y acercarse demasiado incluso por un segundo causará un daño considerable, y es probable que te maten antes de matarlo. El Hacha también funciona, pero necesitarás mucha más habilidad y suerte que con las armas mencionadas. Asegúrate de permanecer lo suficientemente cerca del Shambler para que continúe usando sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Es bastante difícil evitar ser golpeado por los ataques a distancia del Shambler a corta distancia. * Intenta no ser arrinconado, si esto sucede, tu último recurso para sobrevivir es atacarlo con la escopeta de doble cañón o la Súperpistola de Clavos tanto como puedas, con suerte morirá antes de que te destroce. * Con otros enemigos, la amenaza planteada por el Shambler se vuelve aún más significativa. Debido a lo rápido que es su animación de ataque eléctrico, probablemente no lo notarás cargando hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Una buena idea es tratar de aislar al Shambler para que puedas manejarlo sin tener que lidiar con distracciones constantes de todo lo que le rodea. Dependiendo de su posición, puedes atraerlo a otra habitación y matarlo primero, o puedes alejar a los otros enemigos para eliminarlos de uno en uno antes de dirigir tu atención al Shambler. Como de costumbre, muélelo con tu Súperpistola de Clavos o Rayo, y lo derribarás en poco tiempo. Si quieres arriesgarte, puedes sacar tu Pistola de Clavos o Súperpistola de Clavos y encontrar un lugar para que el Shambler no te vea. Corre y dispara algunos clavos, luego corre de nuevo. Si sigues realizando este movimiento, lo confundirás. Esta estrategia es solo para jugadores experimentados, un paso en falso puede ser letal. * El Shambler se maneja con relativa facilidad en habitaciones que contienen una columna que pueda Circularse Lateralmente, ya que cada vez que el Shambler termina para dispararte con su electricidad, la columna se puede usar como un escudo. Disparar al Shambler en un rango moderado alrededor de las esquinas también es útil en menor medida por la misma razón. * Un Shambler puede derribar a cualquier otro monstruo durante una pelea, pero es difícil que su rayo se cruce con otra criatura. En realidad, es un mejor enfoque provocarlo con enemigos que tienen ataques de largo alcance, como un Vore, un Caballero de la Muerte o un Scrag. Si bien es arriesgado, provocar una pelea con un Shambler puede ser un enfoque increíblemente útil cuando se hace correctamente. * El Shambler es uno de los únicos tres monstruos (junto con la explosión de muerte del Vore y Engendro) que son capaces de destrizar a un Zombi (generalmente con su ataque de garra doble). * El Shambler aún puede herir a un jugador, incluso si ambos están en lados opuestos de una pared, cuando usa el ataque de garra o aplastante. A menudo, el Shambler puede verse tentado a continuar golpeando después de que el jugador se haya escondido detrás de la pared, lo que hace que el jugador sufra daños a pesar de que existe un obstáculo entre él y el Monstruo. * Ten mucho cuidado cuando juegues en la dificultad Pesadilla, ya que el Shambler ataca aproximadamente el doble de rápido. Esto significa que requiere mucha más habilidad por parte del jugador para engañar constantemente al Shambler para que arañe sin recibir daño. Mensajes de Muerte * "Jugador" was smashed by a Shambler (fue aplastado por un Shambler) Apariciones * E1M3: the Necropolis (Difícil/Pesadilla) * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon * E1M7: The House of Chthon (Inaccesible, mueren al completarse el mapa) * E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo (Normal) * E2M2: the Ogre Citadel (Normal) * E2M3: the Crypt of Decay * E2M4: the Ebon Fortress * E2M5: the Wizard's Manse (Difícil/Pesadilla) * E2M6: the Dismal Oubliette (Normal) * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin (Normal) * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight * E3M5: the Wind Tunnels * E3M7: the Haunted Halls (Difícil/Pesadilla) * E4M2: The Tower of Despair * E4M4: the Palace of Hate * E4M7: Azure Agony * E4M8: the Nameless City * Foso de Shub-Niggurath Trivia * Según John Romero, los Shamblers carecen de ojos porque los reinos fantásticos a los que son nativos son oscuros, húmedos y horribles, por lo que los ojos serían innecesarios. En el mismo párrafo, también confirmó que tienen abrigos peludos.Entrevista con John Romero donde dijo, ‘''Tienes razón sobre los ojos: la mayoría de los monstruos no los tienen. El mundo de Quake es oscuro, húmedo y aterrador y realmente no los necesitaban. Se supone que el Shambler tiene un abrigo peludo.’ * El Shambler también aparece en ''RAGE, en forma de un Huevo de Pascua. Allí, aparece en la Sala Secreta de Quake, en forma de "Peluche de Shambler". * El nombre del Shambler proviene de los Dimensional Shamblers en los Mitos de Cthulhu de H.P. Lovecraft, que se mencionan brevemente en el texto de salida de Doom. Sonidos Galería Shambler2.png|Shambler en el juego Shambler charge.jpg|Shambler cargando su rayo Shambler swing.png|En medio de garrazo Shambler corpse.jpg|Cuerpo Shambler gibbed head.png|Cabeza Destrizada ShamblerTexture.png|Mapeado de Texturas ShamblerTextureHead.png|Mapeado de Texturas de la Cabeza ShamblerTextureLight.png|Mapeado de Texturas del rayo del Shambler Shambler-III.jpg|El Shambler sorprende al jugador en Gloom Keep 4 Shamblers.jpg|4 Shamblers en the Palace of Hate en Difícil/Pesadilla DimmensionShambler.png|Un Dimensional Shambler de Sandy Petersen's Field Guide to Cthulhu Monsters; la influencia para el Shambler Referencias en:Shambler Categoría:Enemigos de Quake